Colby
'Colby '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Runs: Season 1 and is a guard for Rock Hill. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Colby's life before the apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse During the apocalypse, Colby became a guard for Rock Hill. The Hell that Runs: Season 1 A New Beginning Colby appears when Brock, Amy, Gabriel and Quentin are sneaking out, and when Colby questions the amount of guns Brock has, Brock says he's bringing the guns to Thomas Corvin. Colby is confused due to Thomas being out, but doesn't question it. Colby later is able to survive the breach and eventually witnesses Thomas's admission and death at the hands of Seth. Best Laid Plans Colby is briefly mentioned earlier by Andrew when Quentin decides to go to Lincoln College, where Andrew describes him as a great shot. Colby then accompanies Quentin, Gabriel, Brock, Garrison, Daria, and Amanda on the trip, and along the way, is said to be trying to prevent Gabriel from scratching at his injured leg. Upon meeting Shawn, Rajeev, and Hubert, Colby asks the majority of the questions, and eventually goes back with the three to Rock Hill. Colby is then seen after Frank is killed and later counts up the votes to determine if either Lionel or Quentin became the leader of Rock Hill, and announces that Quentin became the leader. After he declares Quentin the leader, he talks to Quentin on whether or not he raped Amanda, and then reveals the ski mask in Amanda's room. Allies and Enemies Colby is briefly mentioned by Jane and Judy when they talk about Hogwarts houses, and say Colby is a Gryffindor. He later is present when Lionel kills Colin and gets Gabriel and Brock taken in the process. The First Shot Colby appears in this episode as he helps Sesugh separate Andrew from Lionel, and witnesses Lionel be kicked out and is later assigned to join Quentin, Evan, Kevin, Yuvraj, Jon, Drake, Wallace, Leonardo, and Ariya on the trip to Moe's Warehouse. Upon arriving, he and Quentin take cover as the Revivalists there fire upon them, and is able to survive. Upon arriving back at Rock Hill, he is shown to be cautious of Seth, but doesn't say anything. Into the Fire Colby is a part of the army that goes to fight the revivalists, and manages to kill Gurjit in the process and later escape from the herd, surviving in the process. Weeks later, it is revealed that Colby, along with Shawn and Trinity, began running to become the final council member. Killed Victims * Gurjit * Numerous counts of lurkers Relationships Quentin Dubois Quentin and Colby currently have a good relationship, and it is shown that Colby trusts Quentin, as he informed him about Amanda's plan. Appearances * The Hell that Runs: Season 1 ** A New Beginning ** Best Laid Plans ** Allies and Enemies ** The First Shot ** Into the Fire Trivia * Colby is the first ever Armenian character in the Hell that Walks universe. Category:Rock Hill Category:Alive Category:Hell that Runs: Season 1 Category:Hell that Runs: Season 2 Category:Main Characters